


The Lights Of His Life

by Dreamin



Series: What Follows [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, New Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft has an important person to meet and he's late.





	The Lights Of His Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a prompt from afteriwake.
> 
> This takes place between _In His Corner_ and _Ambush_ but can stand on its own.

Mycroft ran down the hospital corridor, unmindful of the people who quickly got out of his way, and only stopped when he reached the room his sister-in-law told him his wife was in.

His wife and their hours-old baby.

Taking a moment to compose himself, he then softly knocked on the door. It was opened by his grinning sister-in-law.

“Finally,” Irene said softly. “I was ready to call in a few favors to find you.”

“Yes, yes, traffic from the airport was damnable,” Mycroft murmured as she let him in. He went straight to the bed.

Sally was leaning against several pillows, her face tired but so happy as she grinned at him. In her arms was a bundle in a white blanket. “‘Bout time, Mike. This kid’s about to start primary school.”

Mycroft chuckled as he sat on the bed then leaned to softly kiss her forehead. “I told the PM I couldn’t go to Washington with your due date so close, but you know how politicians are,” he murmured. “Next time, I will put my foot down but for now, I am on two weeks’ paternity leave and I insisted on taking another two months off after that.”

“Good!” Sally grinned down at the baby. “Plenty of time for you to get used to your daddy. He’s an odd sort but you’ll love him as much as I do.”

He smirked. “Thank you, Sarah. Now, enough with the delay – is this our son or our daughter?”

She grinned at him. “You mean everyone’s kept the secret? Our friends and family actually followed orders for once?”

Mycroft chuckled at Irene’s mock-protest of “Hey!”

“They did,” he murmured. “They all wanted you to be the one to tell me.”

Sally gave him the softest smile he’d ever seen as she held out the baby. “Mike, I’d like you to meet our little girl, Anora Violet Holmes.”

He gently accepted the baby and stared down at her in wonder. “Hello, Anora,” he murmured. “I’ve waited so long to meet you.”

The baby stared up at him with her mother’s brown eyes and to Mycroft, it felt like she was assessing him. He held his breath until she let out a soft coo then he relaxed and gave his wife a relieved smile. “I think she likes me.”

Sally chuckled. “I’d say she loves you – she’s heard that voice for the past nine months and she’s just now matching it to your face.” She hesitated, her smile fading, then she murmured, “Are you disappointed?”

“In what?” he asked, making a show of looking confused even though he knew exactly what Sally was asking.

“In the fact that we have a daughter and not a son?”

Holding his daughter carefully and expertly in one arm, he reached out the other to take Sally’s hand. “Sarah Isobel Holmes, I could not be happier than I am right now. I love you, I love our daughter, and I wouldn’t trade this moment for anything. If she is to be our only child or if we have only girls, I would feel no disappointment in the least.”

Sally grinned at him, tears sparkling in her eyes. “I’m willing to try for more if you are.”

He chuckled. “That is something I will always agree to.”


End file.
